1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a telescopic structure for a tool, and more particularly to a telescopic structure capable of changing the entire length of the tool and saving the turning force applied on the handle for locking/unlocking a work piece during turning operation.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Tools are widely applicable and generally used for assembling/disassembling/repairing/checking or adjusting operations, and more and more people like DIY, so the demand for the tools is very great. However, how to develop a tool capable of saving turning force during turning operation has become the motivation of the present invention.
Here takes torsion wrench as an example, as shown in FIG. 1, a conventional torsion wrench includes at least a rod 11, a central push rod 12, a work head 13 and a handle 14. The central push rod 12 is received in the rod 11. The work head 13 is mounted at an end of the rod 11 and connected with the central push rod 12. The handle 14 is adjustably mounted at another end of the rod 11 in such a manner that a drive portion 141 of the handle 14 is meshed with a threaded portion 121 of the central push rod 12. By such arrangements, the handle 14 can be adjusted to move the central push rod 12, and to set a torsion value as desired for turning a work piece with accurate torsion force. However, in real operation, this conventional torsion wrench still has some disadvantages as follows:
The handle 14 is adjustably mounted at the end of the rod 11 for adjusting purpose. However, it is unable to substantially increase the length of the torsion wrench. The handle 14 is to be held and adjusted by the user, and the work head 13 of the torsion wrench is connected to a work piece that requires precise torsion force. During the turning operation of the torsion wrench for locking/unlocking a work piece, the turning force is impossible saved due to the distance between the handle and the work piece to be operated is unchangeable. Thus, the turning operation it pretty hard when turning a work piece that requires great torsion force.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.